The present invention relates to packing boxes for packing keypads, and more particularly to such a keypad packing box which is made by cutting a substantially rectangular base board into a design and then folding up the cut rectangular base board into shape.
When individual keypads are packed in individual blister cards, they are packed in a packing box. Regular packing boxes designed for this purpose can only be used for packing keypads for transport. These packing boxes cannot be used as exhibition means to show packed items in retail stores, shops, etc.